That's How It Is
by Kanon58
Summary: Pyro is Alive in a way yes then Chrollo wants to take Kurapika with him as leorio Confesses to Kurapika yet Hisoka get's ont he way! Read to Know! ORANGE DESUU! not lemon.


**That's How It Is**

* * *

**The character's belongs to Togashi sensei of course!**

**Author's Note **_this is slight orange hohoho~~~Team up idea by Me and Monokuma Ageha, Her name like years is "PapilioAgeha" without her i can't finish this craziness so enjoy~~ Just feel free to get surprised! BARE WITH MY ENGISH! atleast it improve!_

* * *

"Please Love me back! Kurapika!"

Leorio said while holding tight to Kurapika's hands. "I know this is wrong but, Kurapika I love you! I've always been!"

When Kurapika heard those words, She realize one thing. She's been a burden to Leorio.

_'i don't want to make more pain for him, i must tell him why i can't..._'"Leorio...I..." Hesitate. She hesitated, Not becuz she couldn't clear it out, it's becuz,_** 'it's painful to watch.'**_

"Kurapika, I don't care a damn thing about your past and your goal in life. Just..." She could tell it through his eyes, it's not a joke.** 'Leorio is serious.'**

"Alright, i know i'm being forceful, Yet Kurapika your being too Logical! So what if you lied about Being a guy? So what if you don't trust us? So what if your going to revenge? That's not the deal here! The deal here is, why do you keep pretending?!"

Kurapika watch the man with irritation though accepting the latter's what to say.

"Listen here, I confess my feelings to you not to stop you from doing anything, like revenge or whatever...What i'm trying to say, can't you just open up a little space more? More space for your life?"

The blonde one's eyebrow twitch a little up, "Excuse me. Who are you to decide whether i should have fun or seal myself on the past?!"

"See?!" Leorio pointed up, "You admitted to yourself that your indeed caging your future about it!"

"huh?! Leorio you big dumbass-!"

The doctor embraced the kuruta tight and comforting. "...Just tell me, if you would like to be freed..."

"...Leorio..." She took her hand's up to hug back but, they fell. Instead she pushed him away, her face reaction are hidden behind the blonde locks hindering her eyes. "The truth is..." Gripping fist. "I'm sorry!"

The other shows a questionable look. "I can't love you back for-" Kurapika placed her left hand on her chest, "My heart Belongs to Pyro!" his childhood friend.

"And even until now, I Love him!"

"But he's dead and i'm alive!"

_-Slap!_

Leorio cup his own cheek the one got slap. "Kurapika?"

He meet with teary eyes of the kurutian, "Leorio." But the fragile girl in-front of him smiled at the best she could, "I'm so sorry." Kurapika run away.

"Wait Kurapika!" Leorio chased her.

While running in a great speed, A black figure appeared on her way. It's no other than_ Chrollo Lucifer!_

Kurapika stop on her feet with traces of her foot mark. "Spider!"

* * *

Both sides are exchanging a fierce battle, Kurapika threw her chain-jail towards her target. There's Chrollo dodging every attack she sent's. The incoming attack from the blonde-immediately summoning his skill book-title with the name_ 'The Bandit's Secret'._ The page's flipped endless until it stop on it's center, pulling out what nen skill his been looking for,he took out a small shuriken.

For Kurapika it's nothing but a simple shuriken, however she do know she can't underestimate the Spider Head which she still stood there in defence making her aura flow more focus from her enemy's weapon. The man eyed her, adjusting the shuriken pointing at Kurapika. Smirking, he threw the shuriken fast.

About to defend it with his dowsing chain, the said shuriken flying through her- vanish with it's presence. _'What's this? Another stolen nen skill?'_ Whatever it is, it won't scare Kurapika. Scanning the whole place waiting for that object to appear if it's invisible. Kuroro waited and watch her being busy looking for his shuriken, _'perfect'._Feeling another murderous aura-Kurapika felt it, _**Above!**_

She threw the dowsing chain up the ceiling, _'shit.'_ **Wrong move,** the sunlight is too bright and blurred her vision. What she fear's for the shuriken to hit her knowing it ain't an ordinary toy, which had duplicated into thousands now and _that's unexpected._  
Even the single shuriken became too many,still- It didn't scared her at all.**_ 'I don't fear death!'_**

Twenty minutes had already passed, the kuruta's clothes almost got thorned, scratches on her left shoulder, one on right leg and a lot more from both side of his arms. She used it to shield her-self from the endless attacks. Using the dowsing chain is hard for the hundreds of shuriken were surrounding her, so he couldn't really defend with it, does she? Sensing a laugh that was almost mocking-Scarlet glares stuck with Kuroro on the corner waving to him, it made his blood more boiled. "Bastard."

"Tired already?"

"Not if you're dead!"

Dashing toward's the devil, Kurapika is well aware that those shuriken would follow her. They say _expect the unexpected-_a shuriken cut her cheek, gladly she have dodge decreasing the injury, the sting came right to her-but it won't trouble her determination of killing the spider.  
_'His strong.'_ Kuroro thought, _'There's a big possibility that i could loose, if his this serious and calm.'_ an idea popped on his mind,_ 'But if his pissed off.'_ smiling alone, '_He would surely loose__.'_

Kurapika wipe the bleeding cheek with her sleeve, though eyes always locked on a certain raven-haired guy smiling alone like an idiot. Wondering what does the bastard thinking or more like planning, She's always ready for whatever funny tricks the man would do.  
"Say, Kuruta." Looking at the Kuruta and the boy ain't responding, he still continued, "How does it feel when you kill?"  
Raising one of her eyebrow, Kurapika frowned, That's supposed to be her line don't she? It's her own question for Lucifer however the man ask her-of what she wanted to ask.  
Deciding not to answer, the girl waited for another word. Kuroro walk towards her as if he's not anything near dangerous, casually putting both of his hand's inside of his pocket's, "Do you feel the sensation of blood?"  
It made Kurapika itch to punch him-_from the word 'sensation of blood'._

"Ain't it feels good?"

Gritting hier teeth, she can't hold him anymore, Kurapika had no temper talking about his clan and about the blood-meant for killing. She obviously didn't like it, it's sensation.  
"You are really a bastard!" Once again like an old story-the chain jail running towards the man who disappear like his shuriken,_ 'What the-?!'_ and appeared like abra cadabra on her front almost 1 centimeter-meeting the man's evil smirk whispering, **_"You are easy to get distract brat."_** Slashing the kuruta between her chest flew onto the air, Kurapika thought she's dead.

* * *

Falling flat onto the ground-viewing sideways. Chrollo knew he didn't really hit the kid so he's surely alive. _Chrollo thought the kuruta is a boy._ If the kuruta is playing dead act, what a childish trick, even the person Chrollo kill's don't even dare to play dead, spider's always assure the corpses on the ground are all dead by stabbing them again or stepping .Coming near, the blonde stayed unmoving,_ 'Hm?'_ Did Kurapika really lost conciousness by that simple attack? **_'Weak.'_**  
Kicking the body to see a clear view of Kurapika, the boy was indeed unconcious, '_For real?'_ So only one surprising attack could make him collapse like this? _'How funny.'_  
Observing the kuruta's unmoving figure,the tribal cloth wasn't thorn but laid open, as for her inside clothing to get cut instead._ 'Ok, time to finish this.'_ About to send a final blow ending the kid's life-something on the figure caught him off guard._ Wait did he saw it clearly?_

Bringing down his right hand for a moment, staring to the figure, seizing his eyelids like a spy camera, he found something weird. Chrollo kneeled to take a closer look on Kurapika chest, it's indeed flat like a washboard but-basing from the shadow reflecting to the child's skin, there's something beyond the weird shadow,_ 'You don't mean.'_ reaching for Kurapika chest-touching, he felt it._ It's confirm!_

Stunned, first written on history making Chrollo stoned like a wall, he squeezed his palm holding the weird soft sensation and it made the sleeping Kuruta moaned. The atmosphere changed to deadly to awkward moment. **_The chain-user was actually a freaking girl!_**  
In no time the shemale-Kurapika gaining conciousness, opening her eyelid's, finding the Genei Ryodan Leader fast on her sight which is great, however the more she regain's the feeling of self awareness_ which is bad_, her eyes trailed on arms down to the hand of the spider on where it's attached. Snapping back from the real world, she completely lost or almost going to get killed if she didn't wake up-but first thing matter's first, Chrollo Lucifer is holding one of her chest!  
Embarrassment filling her from cheeks and everything seems to shake and dizzy-forgetting about everything that she isn't on good position, but she just can't hold it anymore, she screamed with a_ 'kyaah!'_ next saying. "You-Pervert-Bastard! How dare you-" Without much hassle, Kuroro knocked her out unconcious. Everything went dark.

"That's interesting." Chrollo sniff off when Leorio reach the same place,

"Kurapika!" The looking oldman stop trembling in fear, "Spider?!"

Chrollo look at him trying to speculate, "I think i saw him back then on Yorkshin." Chrollo pick up Kurapika as if it's the best way to do. Leorio regain his fear to courage, "Hey! Where are you taking Kurapika!"

Chrollo look at him with boredome, "She'll go with me."

"What?!"

"Your kuruta friend is very interesting, i think i won't get bored with her..." This time Chrollo said with evil smile though he is still motionless and unreadable.

"Bastard!" Leorio fisted.

"Is that the famous name i got from you people?"

"Bring her down!" Leorio warned, _well what could he do anyway? _"Bring her down or i'll-!"

"You'll what?" Chrollo seized his eyes to zero. "You're going to kill me?" Leorio felt the dead presence,_ his in danger!_

"Dont joke around human."

_"His right," _Leorio thought_, "I'm just a commoner after all."_ even...so...

Suddenly a sound of helicopter came above the two, as they both look up it appears to be Chrollo acquaintance or so he thought.

"Danchou," Shalnark said standing on the open door of the helicopter, "I'll have my fiance' with me."

"Huh?!" Before Leorio knew the guy name Shalnark appeared on the ground grabbing the doctor's arm, "Eh-?"

"Take this!" Shal threw Leorio to Chrollo, Dodging before the bandit knew Kurapika was stolen from his arms. _Looks like Shalnark learned a new technique whatever it is._

Like forever Shalnark appeared on the helicopter this time with Kurapika like a sock of potatoes. "I'm Pyro, the 2nd of last Kuruta."

Leorio's reaction was "You gotta be kiddin!"

In perfect time Kurapika got awake on a situation, "Pyro?!"

Shalnark smiled at her, "Kurapika I'm back."

"Py...ro.." Tears of joy, emotions filled Kurapika. "Are you really Pyro?!"

"Yes am Kurapika," Shalnark cupped Kurapika's left cheek for his other hands occupied with Kurapika's whole body. "We won't get separate anymore..." Pyro kissed her on forehead which blooms grugde of jealousy from Chrollo and Leorio. _"I'm going to kill him!"_ the both thought the same inside their heads.

"From now on I'm Pyro!" The sunny-blondie announced with pure confidence. Chrollo teleports to the helicopter cutting it's wings in half, so it sets in fire.

Pyro jumps on a near building, he brought Kurapika down on her feet to escape together with holding hands but on the door of the rooftop Hisoka flipping one card on his hands and said " I'll make her mine if you guys don't fight with me..." Licking his lips into twisted smile, "Especially you Chrollo-chan~"

Chrollo jumps off to the same building as well for Leorio waiting down the building. In no time Kurapika got pulled why a weird force away from Pyro, "Ah!"

Hisoka placed a card on Kurapika's neck making it bleed a little, "Want her back?"

That madden Chrollo and so the other, they chased Hisoka down the building. Leorio turned like a bystander when the trio started fighting. Meanwhile Kurapika got tied up on a tree using the bungee gum, no matter what Kurapika do it won't get caught, "Damn it! What the hell is going on with you people!"

* * *

Pyro switched to Kuruta mode, with scarlet eyes using the ability which he had been using the Shalnark ability. He was actually possesed by Pyro's soul and took over, in any either mysterious way they both like the idea uniting as one. Hisoka threw his card's elegantly making the two dodge but Chrollo knew it's just a trick and summoned his Knife to stab Hisoka but failed, Chrollo had no intention taking this as a serious fight.

Hisoka giggled on his own wild thoughts that no one knows. Ont he other side, Leorio took the chance to set Kurapika free, it was successful.

"Kurapika! Let's go somewhere far while they are busy!" Leorio grab Kurapika's hand's to stand up but..  
"Leorio, i'm going with Pyro." why is she so stubborn?!

Hisoka notice the other two on the side so he threw card to them, Unaware from the coming blade card's Pyro jumped out to cover the two, "Kurapika!"

Stab!

Kurapika's eyes widen in blood scarlet, "Pyrooo!"

Shalnark lay downed on Kurapika's arms, "Pyro! Hang in there!"

Pyro coughs blood, the card hit him on stomach "In the end," he coughed more, "I couldn't be with you." His eyes closed.

Kurapika hug him knowing it's all over, "Pyro!" She screamed out bursting into tears. But no worries Shalnark is alive it's just Pyro left his body.

Leorio patted Kurapika's back, Hisoka and Chrollo stared at each other feeling dumbfounded.

Both sighed and said, "That's how it is."

* * *

**THE END XD**

* * *

**Yes the fic is a comedy drama with nonsense~~ Hope you still enjoy cuz i enjoyed typing! R&R i guess?**


End file.
